


All The Fuss

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, V-shaped polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how does this work?" Jessika asks around a mouthful of gruel. "This thing between the three of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> Filled on the kink meme for the prompt: While I love the idea of Jedistormpilot OT3, it's hard for me to get into given that we don't even see Rey and Poe meet. What I'd love to see is a V-shaped polyamory with Rey and Poe both adoring Finn and Finn in turn adoring his boyfriend and his girlfriend, but for whatever reason, Rey and Poe don't click romantically. They get to be friends and have a stable V-shaped relationship sharing Finn. (http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1203258#cmt1203258)

"So, how does this work?" Jessika asks around a mouthful of gruel. "This thing between the three of you."   
  
Poe leans back in his chair, looking over at Rey and Finn on either side of him. "Whose turn is it this time?"  
  
Rey waves her hand at him, too engrossed with conversing with BB-8 beside her. "I did it the last three times. You guys do it."  
  
Finn laughs. Pushing the empty plate in front of him away, he gestures. "Rey is my girlfriend and Poe is my boyfriend. I am dating the two of them, but they're not dating each other." He smiles. "They aren't keen on pursuing a relationship with each other at the moment, and that's alright. They're friends and I'm their lover. Simple."  
  
Jessika shakes her head. "Yeah, I gathered as much. But what I'd like to know is how do you not get jealous? I mean!" She throws out her hand, spoon clattering into the bowl. "How is this even possible? How are you all still even breathing?"  
  
Poe slips his arm around Finn to tickle Rey at her shoulder. She turns, sticking out her tongue at him. Finn watches this all with fondness and sheer happiness written into the lines of his face.   
  
"It's not easy." Finn says softly. Poe and Rey have dissolved into a play fight behind him. Jessika let's out a startled gasp when they fall backwards to the ground, tumbling over each other to get the upper hand. BB-8 chirps and beeps at them, as if cheering them on.  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to remember the lines in the sand. Sometimes you don't know where you fit in, but that's ok. We talk it out and we move forward from there. It's as simple and as complicated as that." Finn sighs.   
  
Poe and Rey resurface then, dishevelled and flushed from exertion. They resume their places on either sides of Finn, voices high with spirits and the tail ends of an inside joke. Rey leans into Finn, eyes on Poe. Finn kisses Poe's cheek as the other man laughs at the way Rey scrunches her face in response to the remembrance of a memory.  
  
Jessika puts her face into the palm of her hands, groaning. "I changed my mind. I don't think I want to know. This is too complicated." BB-8 rolls to her side, beeping its commiserations.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have many feels](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
